wikiabvfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Stan programming
Current programming 'Movies' 'TV Shows' *Beauty's New Normal *54 *211 *¡Three Amigos! *12 Angry Men *12 Days of Giving *12 Strong *13 Going on 30 *17 Again *20 Feet from Stardom *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *21 Jump Street *22 Jump Street *24 Hour Party People *3 Ninjas *30 Days of Night *3000 Miles to Graceland *50/50 *8½ *A Bad Moms Christmas *A Beautiful Mind *A Better Tomorrow 4 *A Blast *A Bridge Too Far *A Christmas Carol *A Christmas Princess *A Close Shave *A Complete History of My Sexual Failures *A Dog's Breakfast *A Family for the Holidays *A Few Best Men *A Fighting Season *A Firehouse Christmas *A Fish Called Wanda *A Fistful of Dollars *A Fistful of Dynamite *A Frozen Flower *A Gift to Remember *A Grand Day Out *A Guy Thing *A Happening of Monumental Proportions *A Little Chaos *A Matter of Loaf and Death *A Monster in Paris *A Most Violent Year *A River Runs Through It *A Shot in the Dark *A Simple Favor *A Snake of June *A Song for Christmas *A Thought of Ecstasy *A Time to Live, a Time to Die *A Walk Among the Tombstones *A Walk to Remember *A War *A War (aka Krigen) *A Wolf at the Door *A Woman with Red Hair *A.I. Artificial Intelligence *About Elly *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls *Addams Family Values *Adrift *Adventureland *Agent Cody Banks *Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London *Ain't Them Bodies Saints *Air Force One *Alex & Eve *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Eyez on Me *All Governments Lie: Truth, Deception, and the Spirit of I.F. Stone *All or Nothing *All the Gods in the Sky *All the Money in the World *Alpha and Omega *Alpha Dog *Alvin Purple *Alvin Rides Again *Amateur Teens *American Assassin *American Beauty *American Gigolo *American Heist *American Hustle *American Sniper *America's Sweethearts *Amistad *An Adventure in Space and Time *An Unfinished Life *Analyze That *Analyze This *Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues *Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy *Angel Eyes *Anger Management *Animal Kingdom *Annie *Annie Hall *Antichrist *Antitrust *Appaloosa *Appropriate Behavior *Arbitrage *Armageddon *Army of Darkness *Aroused by Gymnopedies *Art School Confidential *Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds *Asako I & II *Assassination Tango *Asylum *At War *At War for Love *Attenborough and the Giant Egg *Attenborough at 90: Behind the Lens *Attenborough's Life That Glows *August: Osage County *Augustine *Augustine *Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery *Australia After Dark *Ava *A-X-L *Bad Boys *Bad Eggs *Bad Genius *Bad Lieutenant *Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orlean *Bad Moms *Baise-moi *Balibo *Bandits *Bang Gang (A Modern Love Story) *Banksy Does New York *Barbershop *Barbershop 2: Back in Business *Barbershop: The Next Cut *Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase *Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure *Barbie and the Diamond Castle *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus 3-D *Barbie and the Secret Door *Barbie and the Three Musketeers *Barbie as Rapunzel *Barbie Fairytopia *Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia *Barbie in A Christmas Carol *Barbie In A Mermaid Tale *Barbie In A Mermaid Tale 2 *Barbie in Princess Power *Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses *Barbie in The Nutcracker *Barbie in The Pink Shoes *Barbie of Swan Lake *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina *Barbie Spy Squad *Barbie: A Fairy Secret *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale *Barbie: A Perfect *Barbie: Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends *Barbie: Mariposa and the Fairy Princess *Barbie: Princess & the Pop Star *Barbie: Princess Charm School *Barbie: Star Light Adventure *Barbie: The Pearl Princess *Barbie: Video Game Hero *Barely Lethal *Basmati Blues *Be Cool *Beautiful Creatures *Beautiful Lies (aka De vrais mensonges) *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty Shop *Bee Movie *Before I Fall *Before We Go *Begin Again *Behind Enemy Lines *Beirut (aka The Negotiator) *Believer *Beloved *Below *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *Ben-Hur *Benny & Joon *Bernie *Betty Blue *Between Worlds *Beverly Hills Cop *Beverly Hills Cop II *Beverly Hills Cop III *Big Bad Wolves *Big Daddy *Big Eyes *Big Fish *Big Hero 6 *Big Sky *Bigger Stronger Faster* *Bigger Than the Sky *Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey *Billionaire Babies *Billionaire Boy *Billionaire Kids *Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure *Bio-Dome *Birds of a Feather II *Birth *Birthday Girl *Bizarre *Black *Black Hawk Down *Black Hole *Black Souls *Blackfish *Blade: Trinity *Blades of Glory *Blame It on Rio *Blindness *Blitz *Blizzard *Blown Away *Blue Is the Warmest Color *Blue Sky *Blue State *Blue Valentine *Blue Velvet *Blurt! *Boarding Gate *Boarding School *Bob the Builder: Mega Machines *Body *Body *Body of Evidence *Bombshell: The Hedy Lamarr Story *Bond Girls Are Forever *Book Week *Boomerang *Both Sides of the Law *Bounce *Boxcar Bertha *Boy Eating the Bird's Food *Boys and Girls *Boys in the Trees *Brand: A Second Coming *Branded to Kill *Brannigan *Brassed Off *Brave *Breach *Breath *Breathe *Breathless *Brick Mansions *Bright Star *Brilliantlove *Broadway Danny Rose *Brokeback Mountain *Broken Embraces *Bronson *Brooklyn's Finest *Bruce Lee, My Brother *Bull Durham *Buried *Burnt *Bustin' Down the Door *Cadillac Man *Caligula *Calvary *Canada's Lost Girls *Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh *Cannibal *Capote *Captain Corelli's Mandolin *Carrie *Carrington *Cartel Land *Cast Away *Catch Me If You Can *Cats & Dogs *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore *Cave *Cellular *Chapter 27 *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Charlie Bartlett *Charlie's Angels *Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle *Charlotte's Web *Charlotte's Web (2006) *Charming *Chasing Amy *Chasing Asylum *Chasing the Wind *Chattahoochee *Che: Part One *Che: Part Two *Check Inn for Christmas *Chef's Special *Chernobyl Diaries *Chevalier *Chicago *Child of God *Child's Play *China Moon *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Chocolat *Christmas *Christmas Matchmakers *Christmas With The Kranks *City By The Sea *City Slickers *Clambake *Clear and Present Danger *Clerks *Close Encounters of the Third Kind *Closer *Cloud 9 *Cloverfield *Clown *Cocaine Cowboys *Code 46 *Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O. *Coffy *Cold Mountain *Collateral *Collateral Beauty *Colombiana *Colors *Comic-Con Episode IV: A Fan's Hope *Con Air *Confessions of a Dangerous Mind *Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister *Cool Dog *Cooties *Cop Land *Courted *Cowboys & Aliens *Coyote Ugly *Crackerjack *Cracks *Creed *Creed II *Criminal Law *Crimson Tide *Crooked House *Crowded House: Live at Sydney Opera House *Cruel Intentions *Curse of the Pink Panther *Custody *Daddy *Daddy Day Care *Dadnapped *Dan In Real Life *Danny Collins *Dark Blue *Dark Places *Darker Than Midnight *Darkland *Darkness Falls *David Attenborough's Natural History Museum Alive *David Attenborough's Tasmania *David Beckham: Into the Unknown *David Lynch: The Art Life *Dawn of the Felines *Days of Thunder *Dead Again *Dead Man Walking *Dead Poets Society *Dear John *Death at a Funeral *Death Sentence *Death Wish *Death Wish 3 *Death Wish 4: The Crackdown *Death Wish II *Death Wish V: The Face of Death *December Boys *Deep Impact *Deep Throat *Déjà Vu *De-Lovely *Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection *Desert Kickboxer *Desperately Seeking Susan *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Desus & Mero: Season 1, Episode 39 *Desus & Mero: Season 1, Episode 40 *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip *Diamonds Are Forever *Dinosaur Island *Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights *Dirty Pretty Things *Dirty Rotten Scoundrels *Dirty Wars *Disappearance *Disobedience *Doctor Who *Doctor Who: Dreamland *Don Jon *Donbass *Dorian Gray *Double Impact *Doubt *Down to You *Dr. No *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat *Dracula 2000 *Draft Day *Dream Lover *Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story *Dreamgirls *Dredd 3D *Dressed to Kill *Driven *Drunk Stoned Brilliant Dead: The Story of the National Lampoon *Duck Duck Goose *Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd *Dumplings *Duplex *Dust in the Wind *Eagle vs Shark *Earth to Echo *Eastern Boys *Eastern Plays *Eastern Promises *Eden Lake *Edge of Darkness *Edie *Elf *Ella Enchanted *Elles *Embrace of the Serpent *Emma *Emmanuelle 4 *Emmanuelle II *Ender's Game *Enemy of the State *Enter the Void *Equilibrium *Erebus *Erotic Ghost Story *Erotic Ghost Story II *Erotic Ghost Story III *Escape from Mr. Lemoncello's Library *Escape from Planet Earth *Escobar: Paradise Lost *Eternity *Euphoria *Eva Braun *Every Day *Everything or Nothing *Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex *But Were Afraid to Ask *Everything, Everything *Evil Dead *Exit Through the Gift Shop *Exit Wounds *Exorcist: The Beginning *F/X *F/X2 *Face/Off *Fargo *Fat Pizza vs Housos *Fatal Attraction *Fatal Instinct *Felicity *Felony *Fiddler on the Roof *Fighting *Fighting with My Family *Film Stars Don't Die in Liverpool *Final Destination 3 *Finding Neverland *Fireman Sam: Alien Alert *Fireman Sam: Set for Action *Fish Tank *Fist Fight *Flawless *Fled *Flight *Flight of the Navigator *Flight of the Red Balloon *Flightplan *Fluke *Flushed Away *For a Few Dollars More *For Colored Girls *Forrest Gump *Four Dragons *Four Weddings and a Funeral *Foxcatcher *Foxtrot *Frackman *Fracture *Fragments of Love *Framing Mom *Frances Ha *Francesca *Frankie and Johnny *Freakonomics *Freddy vs. Jason *Free Birds *French Kiss *Frenemies *Frida *Friends Forever *Friends with Money *From Dusk Till Dawn *From Prada to Nada *From Russia with Love *From the Ashes *Fruitvale Station *Fur *Futureworld *Fyre Fraud *G.I. Joe: Retaliation *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra *Gabriel and the Mountain *Gabrielle *Galaxy Quest *Gambit *Gang Related *Gangsta Granny *Gangster Squad *Garden State *Gasland *Gate of Flesh *Gauguin: Voyage to Tahiti *Gayby Baby *Get Carter *Get Over It *Get Rich or Die Tryin' *Get Santa *Get Shorty *Get Shorty: Season 3, Episode 5 *Get the Gringo *Getting Even with Dad *Ghost Ship *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters II *Gifted *Girl in Progress *Girlhood *Glory *Glue *Goal! II: Living the Dream *Goal! III: Taking On The World *Goal! The Dream Begins *God Willing *Godard Mon Amour *Goddess *Godfather of Harlem: Season 1, Episode 6 *Going in Style *Goldfinger *Gone Baby Gone *Good Boy! *Good Manners *Good Night, and Good Luck *Good Will Hunting *Gorky Park *Grace Unplugged *Graduation *Grease *Gringo *Güeros *Hackers *Hair *Hairspray *Halloween H20: 20 Years Later *Handle with Care *Hanezu *Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters *Happy Feet *Happy Feet Two *Hard Candy *Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay *Harsh Times *Hart's War *Have a Nice Day *Haywire *He Died with a Felafel in His Hand *Head Above Water *Heal the Livng *Hearts in Atlantis *Heathers *Heist *Hellboy *Hemel *Hercules *Here Is Harold *Herstory *He's Just Not That Into You *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie *High Tension *Highway to Hellas *Hi-So *Hit and Run *Hollywood Homicide *Hollywoodland *Holy Air *Holy Smoke *Home *Homefront *Hoodlum *Hoop Dreams *Hoot *Hope Springs *Hot Pursuit *Hot Tub Time Machine 2 *Hotel Artemis *House At The End Of The Street *House at the End of the Street *Housos vs. Authority *How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days *How to Make Money Selling Drugs *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Huckleberry Finn *Hugo *Human Capital *Human Flow *Hunger *Hunger *Hyena *I Am Legend *I Am Not Your Negro *I Love You Too *I Love You, Man *I, Anna *Iceman *If I Stay *Igby Goes Down *I'm Still Here *In Bruges *In the Bedroom *In the Fade *In the Heart of the Sea *In the House *In the Line of Fire *In the Loop *Indecent Proposal *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Infamous *Inkheart *Inside Llewyn Davis *Insidious *Inspector Clouseau *Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas *Inspector Gadget's Last Case *Intimate Parts *Into the Blue *Into the Blue 2: The Reef *Into the Storm *Iron Man *Iron Man 2 *Iron Man 3 *Ismael's Ghosts *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World *It's a Wonderful Life *Jack Irish: Bad Debts *Jack Irish: Black Tide *Jack Irish: Dead Point *Jack Reacher *Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit *Jackass 3 *Jackass Number Two *Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa *Jackie Brown *Jalouse *Janis: Little Girl Blue *Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back *Jeepers Creepers 2 *Jenny's Wedding *Jeremy *Jersey Girl *Jesus Camp *Jimi: All Is by My Side *Jirga *Joey *John Grisham's The Rainmaker *John Wick *JoJo Siwa: My World *Josie and the Pussycats *Journey to the Center of the Earth *Jumpman *Jungle Shuffle *Jupiter Ascending *Just Another Immigrant: Romesh at the Greek Just Before I Go Just to Be Sure Justin and the Knights of Valour Kalifornia Kart Racer Katalin Varga Kate & Leopold Keane Keeping Mum Kenny Kill Bill: Vol. 1 Kill Bill: Vol. 2 Kill List Kill the Messenger Killer Inside Me Killer Joe Killer's Kiss Killing Ground King Arthur: Legend of the Sword King Lear Kinky Boots Kiri: Season 1 Knight of Cups Knock Knock Knock Knowing Kokoda Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 2 La Cage aux Folles La Femme Nikita Ladies Lady Macbeth Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - The Cradle of Life Lars and the Real Girl Law Abiding Citizen Laws of Attraction Leap Year Leap Year (aka Año bisiesto) Learning to Drive Legally Blonde Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde Legend of the Lost Legends of the Hidden Temple Lemon Tree Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) Léon: The Professional Let Me In Let The Bullets Fly Let the Bullets Fly Let the Right One In Leviathan Life Is Beautiful Life Itself Life of Crime Life Off Grid Like Crazy Limitless Limitless Lions for Lambs Little Black Book Little Black Book Little Children Little Fockers Little Man Tate Little Voice Living Universe Loch Ness Lockout Lockout Logan Lucky LOL Lolo London Road Long Weekend Looks Like Christmas Looper Loose Change Lord of the Flies Los perros Lost Highway Lou Andreas-Salomé, The Audacity to be Free Louis Theroux: A Different Brain Louis Theroux: A Place for Paedophiles Louis Theroux: America's Medicated Kids Louis Theroux: America's Most Dangerous Pets Louis Theroux: Behind Bars Louis Theroux: Drinking to Oblivion Louis Theroux: Extreme Love - Autism Louis Theroux: Extreme Love - Dementia Louis Theroux: Gambling in Las Vegas Louis Theroux: Law and Disorder in Lagos Louis Theroux: Law and Disorder in Philadelphia Louis Theroux: Louis and the Brothel Louis Theroux: Savile Louis Theroux: Savile Louis Theroux: The Ultra Zionists Louis Theroux: Transgender Kids Louis Theroux: Twilight of the Porn Stars Louis Theroux: Under the Knife Louis Theroux's African Hunting Holiday Love & Bananas: An Elephant Story Love Actually Love and Death Love Hotel Love the Beast Love Wrecked Love, Marilyn Lovelace Loveless Lovers Are Wet ma ma Machete Kills Machine Gun Preacher Mad Max Mad Max: Fury Road Madagascar Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Madeline: Lost in Paris Madeline: My Fair Madeline MadHouse Magical Christmas Ornaments Maid in Manhattan Mail Order Monster Major League Maleficent Malice Man of the Year Mandela Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom Manhattan Manhunter Maniac Mannequin Mao's Last Dancer Marfa Girl 2 Marguerite Married Life Married to the Mob Marrowbone Marshland Marshland Marvin's Room Mary and the Witch's Flower Masters of the Universe Matilda Max Max 2: White House Hero Max Steel Me Before You Mean Girls Meet the Fockers Meet the Parents Megamind Memoirs of a Geisha Men at Work Mermaids Meteors (aka Meteorlar) Mexico's Most Wanted Michael Clayton Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life Midnight Cowboy Midnight Oil: 1984 Mile 22 Million Dollar Baby Mimic Mind Meld: Secrets Behind the Voyage of a Lifetime Minority Report Miranda Hart - My, What I Call, Live Show Misery Miss Congeniality Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous Miss Pettigrew Lives For A Day Miss Potter Miss Sloane Mission: Impossible Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol Mission: Impossible II Mission: Impossible III Mississippi Burning Mississippi Grind Moby Dick Mom and Dad Mom and Dad Mona Lisa Smile Moneyball Monster Beach Monster-in-Law Monsters Monsters vs Aliens Monsters Vs. Aliens Montparnasse Bienvenüe Moonlight and Valentino Mortdecai Most Beautiful Island Mountain Mr. Mom Mr. Saturday Night Mr. Stink Mr. Untouchable Mr. Woodcock Much Ado About Nothing Mud Mulan Munich Muriel's Wedding My Beautiful Laundrette My Best Friend's Wedding My Big Fat Greek Wedding My Brilliant Career My Little Pony: The Movie My Scientology Movie My Sister's Keeper My Week with Marilyn Mystic Pizza Mystic River Napoleon Dynamite Navy Seals Ned Kelly Needful Things Neon Bull Network Never Say Never Again New Guy New In Town New in Town Nicholas Nickleby Night of Cups Night of Fear Night of the Felines Nine Lives Nineteen Eighty-Four No Country For Old Men No Country for Old Men No Escape No Way Out Noel Norm of the North Not Without My Daughter Nothing But the Truth Now Add Honey Nowhere Boy (Documentary) Nowhere Boys: Book of Shadows Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows Ocean's Eight Ocean's Eleven Ocean's Thirteen Ocean's Twelve Oddball Of Mice and Men Old School Oliver Twist On Body and Soul On Chesil Beach On Her Majesty's Secret Service Once Were Warriors One One Chance One For The Money One for the Money Only God Forgives Open Season Open Season 2 Open Season 3 Oranges and Sunshine Our Evil Our Time Will Come Our Wonderful Lives Out of the Furnace Out of Time Over the Hedge Over the Hedge Overboard Overboard Overboard (2018) Pacific Heights Panic Attack Papa Hemingway in Cuba Paper Planes Paperback Hero Paradise Road Paranormal Activity Paris Follies Parkland Partition Passengers Pathology Paths of Glory Patriot Games Patriots Day Paul Kelly: Stories of Me PAW PATROL: Mighty Pups Pearl Harbor Personal Velocity Piranha Pity Platoon Playing For Keeps Pocahontas Point Break Poltergeist Poltergeist II: The Other Side Poltergeist III Pompeii Posse Potiche Power Rangers Power: Season 6, Episode 10 Prancer Pretty in Pink Pretty Woman Prime Problemos Pudsey the Dog: The Movie Pulp Fiction Punch-Drunk Love Push Pushing Hands Puss in Boots Puss in Boots Quantum of Solace Queen of the Damned Queen of the Desert Quigley Down Under Rabbit-Proof Fence Radio Raging Bull Rags Raiders Of The Lost Ark Rampart Rams Rango Ready Player One Ready to War RED Red Corner Red Dawn Red Dog Red Dog: True Blue Reindeer Games Rendition Renegades Reservation Road Return of the Hero Return to Me Revenge of the Pink Panther Reversal of Fortune Rex Rex (aka Megan Leavey) Rihanna No Regrets Rise of the Guardians Rise of the Guardians Risk Road House Road Trip Rob Roy Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves RoboCop RoboCop RoboCop 2 RoboCop 3 Robotrix Rock n' Roll Nerd Rocky Rocky Balboa Rocky II Rocky III Rocky IV Rocky V Rodin Rogue Romance & Cigarettes Romeo Is Bleeding Romper Stomper Romy and Michele's High School Reunion Ronin Room in Rome Room on the Broom Roseville Roseville Rounders Route Irish Ruben Guthrie Rufus Rufus 2 Rugrats Go Wild Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks & A Beanstalk Rules of Engagement Run, Fatboy, Run Running Scared Rush Hour 3 S.F.W. Safe Safe Safe Haven Saint Amour Salmon Fishing in the Yemen Samson and Delilah San Andreas Saturday Night Fever Save the Last Dance Saved! Saving Private Ryan Saving Santa Scary Movie Scary Movie 2 Scary Movie 3 Scary Movie 5 School of Life (aka L'École Buissonnière) School of Rock Scientology: The Ex-Files Scoop Scream Scream 2 Scream 3 Searching for Sugar Man Season of the Witch Secondhand Lions Secret in Their Eyes See You Up There See You Up There Seeking a Friend for the End of the World Self/less Semi-Pro Serendipity Seventeen (aka Siebzehn) Sex and the City Sex and the City 2 Sex and Zen Sextape (aka À genoux les gars) Shall We Dance? Shame Shark Tale Sharknado Sharknado 2: The Second One Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! Shaun the Sheep: The Farmer's Llamas She Killed in Ecstasy She-Devil Sheitan (aka Satan) Shelter Sherlock Gnomes Sherlock Holmes Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows She's All That She's the Man Shoot 'Em Up Short Circuit Short Skin Show Dogs Showtime Shrek Forever After Shrek the Third Shutter Island Sicario Sicario: Day of the Soldado Sicilian Ghost Story Side Effects Signs Silent Heart Silent Hill: Revelation 3D Silk Silver Linings Playbook SIN Sin City Sin City: A Dame to Kill For Sinister Sister of the Bride Six Degrees of Separation Skyfall Skyrunners Sleep with Me Sleeping Beauty Sleepless Sleepover Sleepy Hollow Sliding Doors Sling Blade Slugterra: Into The Shadows SlugTerra: Return of the Elementals Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown Slumdog Millionaire Small Town Killers Snakes on a Plane Snowpiercer Snowtown So Help Me God So Undercover Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Soldiers of Fortune Solomon Kane Some Girls Some Like It Hot Son of Sofia Son of the Mask Son of the Pink Panther Song of Granite Song to Song Soul Plane Southpaw Species Species II Species III Spectre Splice Splitting Adam Spoor Spring Breakers Spy Kids Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over St. Vincent Staging Christmas Stan Helsing Stanley & Iris Star Trek (2009) Star Trek Generations Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Star Trek III: The Search For Spock Star Trek Into Darkness Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home Star Trek V: The Final Frontier Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country Star Trek: First Contact Star Trek: Insurrection Star Trek: Nemesis Star Trek: The Motion Picture Stargate Stargate: The Ark of Truth Starsky & Hutch Starstruck Status Update Steven Universe: The Movie Stigmata Still Life Still Life Still River Stolen Stonehearst Asylum Stories We Tell Storm Storm Storm Surfers 3D Stormbreaker Storytelling Stronger Submission Suburbicon Suffragette Suite Française Summer 1993 Summer Camp Island: Season 1 Summer of 84 Summertime Sunshine Cleaning Super Super 8 Super 8 Super Size Me Supersonic Superstar Survivor Suzaku (aka 萌の朱雀) Swing Vote Swingers Synecdoche, New York Tabu Take Away Takedown: The DNA of GSP Taking Lives Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby Tangled Tank Girl Taylor Swift: From the Heart Teaching Mrs. Tingle Teaching Mrs. Tingle Team America: World Police Tears of the Sun Teen Wolf Teen Wolf Too Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny Tetsuo: The Iron Man Texas Killing Fields That Sugar Film That’s Not My Dog! The ABC of Love and Sex: Australia Style The Addams Family The Adventures of Tintin The Adventures of Tintin The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumbelina The Alamo The Amityville Horror The Amityville Horror The Animal The Apartment The Ardennes The Art of War The Artist The Avengers The Awakening The Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call - New Orleans The Barbie Diaries The Beaver The Bélier Family The Belko Experiment The Benefactor The Best of Me The Big Sick The Big Wedding The Birdcage The Bitcoin Story The Black Dahlia The Black Stallion The Black Stallion Returns The Bond Cocktail The Bounty The Box The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas The Boy Who Cried Werewolf The Brave One The Brigade The Brothers Bloom The Brothers Bloom The Brothers Grimm The Cake Eaters The Cannibal Club The Care Bears Movie The Castle The Cat in the Hat The Christmas Cure The Circle The Circus: Season 4, Episode 15 The Claim The Cleaning Lady The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course The Crow The Cup The Death of Stalin The Defiant Ones The Delay The Delta Force The Descent The Descent, Pt 2 The Descent: Part 2 The Desert The Desert The Desert Bride The Devil's Double The Double The DUFF The Edge of Seventeen The End The English Patient The Equalizer The Eternal Return of Antonis Paraskevas The Faculty The Falcon and the Snowman The Final Destination The Firm The First Great Train Robbery The Flash The Flying Scotsman The Foreigner The Forgotten The Founder The Fourth Kind The French Lieutenant's Woman The Gang The Gift The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo The Girlfriend Experience The Giver The Glass Castle The Godfather The Godfather: Part II The Godfather: Part III The Golden Compass The Good Shepherd The Good, the Bad and the Ugly The Grand Ball The Gravedancers The Great Beauty The Great Escape The Greatest The Green Hornet The Grey The Gruffalo The Gruffalo's Child The Handmaid's Tale The Happytime Murders The Hard Word The Haunting in Connecticut The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia The Heartbreak Kid The Help The Hitman's Bodyguard The Hoax The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (3D) The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Horse Soldiers The Hours The House The Human Stain The Hunt The Hunt for Red October The Hunter The Hunting Ground The Hurricane Heist The Hurt Locker The Hustle The Iceman The Idealist The Imitation Game The Immigrant The Inbetweeners 2 The Incredible Hulk The Incredibles The Insult The Intouchables The Intruders The Invasion The Iron Lady The Judge The Jungle Book The Karate Kid The Karate Kid The Killing The Killing Field The King's Speech The Lady The Lake House The Last Family The Last House on the Left The Last Mimzy The Last of the Mohicans The Last Stand The Last Waltz The Legend of Hercules The Legend of Tarzan The Lego Movie The Load The Look of Love The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The Lovely Bones The Lovely Bones The Magnificent Seven The Magnificent Seven The Man from Snowy River The Man From Snowy River II (aka Return to Snowy River) The Man in the Iron Mask The Man Who Saved Christmas The Man with the Iron Heart The Manchurian Candidate The Master The Matrix The Matrix Reloaded The Matrix Revolutions The Measure of a Man The Midwife The Misfits The Missouri Breaks The Mod Squad The Mudge Boy The Muppets The Nativity Story The Neon Demon The NeverEnding Story The New Girlfriend The New Guy The New World The Next Three Days The Night of the Virgin The Nines The Notorious Betty Page The Nugget The Number 23 The Nut Job The Open Road The Other Side of Hope The Others The Page Turner The Pallbearer The Pink Panther The Pink Panther The Pink Panther 2 The Pink Panther Strikes Again The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! The Place Beyond the Pines The Poughkeepsie Tapes The Powerpuff Girls Movie The Proposal The Queen of Ireland The Queen of Versailles The Rage The Rainmaker The Real Thing The Reaping The Rebound The Receptionist The Return of the Pink Panther The Rewrite The Ring The Ring Two The Riot Club The Road The Road Home for Christmas The Road Home to Christmas The Rock The Rover The Rugrats Movie The Sea Inside The Sea Inside The Second The Second Mother The Secret of NIMH The September Issue The Shipping News The Silence of the Lambs The Sixth Sense The Space Between Us The Special Relationship The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie The Spy Next Door The Spy Who Dumped Me The Square The Station Agent The Storm Warriors The Story of O The Story of O Part 2 The Story of O: Untold Pleasures The Strawberry Shortcake Movie: Sky's the Limit The Sum of All Fears The Summit The Sun is Also A Star The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3 The Taking of Pelham One Two Three The Talented Mr. Ripley The Teacher The Teacher The Terminator The Terror Live The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning The Thomas Crown Affair The Time Traveler's Wife The To Do List The Tourist The Town that Dreaded Sundown The Tribe The Trip The Trip to Italy The Truman Show The Turning The Unknown Girl The Untouchables The Usual Suspects The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Other Stories The Vow The War at Home The Watcher in the Attic The Wedding Banquet The Wedding Party The White Ribbon The White Ribbon The Whole Nine Yards The Whole Ten Yards The Wild Pear Tree The Wings of the Dove The Wog Boy The Wolf of Wall Street The Woman in Black The Woman in Red The Woods The Wrong Trousers The Yards The Yellow Sea Thelma Thelma Thelma & Louise There Will Be Blood These Final Hours Thief Things to Come This Beautiful Fantastic This Is England This Magnificent Cake! Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery - The Movie Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: The Movie Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins Three Identical Strangers Three Times Three to Tango Three Wise Cousins Throw Momma from the Train Thunderball Tiny Christmas To The Wonder To the Wonder Tokyo Drifter Tokyo Fist Tom of Finland Tom Sawyer Tomb Raider Tomorrow, When the War Began Toni Erdmann Top Gun Torque Toy Soldiers Tracers Tragedy Girls Trail of the Pink Panther Trainspotting Tramontane Transcendence Transformers Transformers: Dark of the Moon Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Transporter 3 Triad Triangle Troll Hunter Trophy Wife True Grit True Heart Truman Trumped: Inside the Greatest Political Upset of All Time Truth TT 3D: Closer to the Edge Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me Two for the Money Two Guys Talkin' About Girls Two Moon Junction Two Weeks Two Weeks Notice Ulee's Gold Un + une Uncle Boonmee Who Can Recall His Past Lives Undefeated Under the Skin Undertow Underworld Underworld: Evolution Une vie ailleurs unINDIAN United States of Love Up for Love Upside Down Uptown Girls V/H/S V/H/S/2 V/H/S: Viral Valhalla Rising Valiant Valkyrie Valley of Love Van Diemen's Land Vanilla Sky Veronica Mars View from the Top Vincent Virginia's Run W.E. Wake in Fright Walking Tall WALL·E Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit War Horse War Of The World Warm Bodies Warrior Watch the Sunset Watchmen Wayne Wayne's World Wayne's World 2 Wedding Crashers Wedding Daze Weekend Welcome to Woop Woop West Side Story Wet Woman in the Wind What Happened to Monday What Women Want What's the Worst That Could Happen? When Harry Met Sally... When the Queen Came to Town When Zachary Beaver Came to Town Where the Truth Lies While We're Young Whip It Whiplash White Chicks White Lily White Lion White Reindeer Whitney Who Is Harry Nilsson (And Why Is Everybody Talkin' About Him?) Wicker Park Wild Card Will & Grace: Season 3, Episode 2 Windtalkers Winter Winter's Tale Wish I Was Here Wolf Creek Wolf Creek 2 Woman in Gold Wonder Wonderful Town Woodpeckers Woodstock Diary World War Z Wuthering Heights xXx Yentl Yes Man You and the Night You Only Live Twice Young Guns II Young Sex For Sale In Japan Your Sister's Sister You're Next Yours, Mine & Ours Yours, Mine and Ours Youth of the Beast Zero Dark Thirty Zero Days Zookeeper Never Tear Us Apart: The Untold Story of INXS (Miniseries) The Bible (miniseries) 11.22.63 16 and Pregnant 37 Days 60 Days In A.P. BioTV Absolutely FabulousTV Acceptable RiskTV AcquittedTV Active Shooter: America Under FireTV Adventure Time All American: Season 2 All American: Season 2, Episode 5 All American: Season 2, Episode 6 All American: Season 2, Episode 7 Ambassadors America to Me American Woman Another Period Apple & Onion Apple Tree Yard Ash vs Evil Dead Australia with Simon Reeve Avatar: The Last Airbender Awkward.TV Backstage: Season 1 BackTV Bad Mothers: Season 1 Bad MoveTV Bananas in Pyjamas BanishedTV Barbie Dreamtopia Special Barbie Dreamtopia: Season 1 Barbie DreamtopiaTV Beauty and the Beast Ben 10 Ben 10: Alien Force Better Call Saul Beyblade Burst Beyblade Burst: Evolution Season 2 Big School BillionsTV Billy & BillieTV Bite ClubTV Black ComedyTV Black MondayTV Black Sails BlackadderTV Blaze and the Monster MachinesTV Bloom Blue Planet II BodyHack: Season 1 BodyHack: Season 2 Born to KillTV Brainwashing StaceyTV Breaking Bad Broad City Broad City: Season 5 BrokenTV BrotherhoodTV BullTV BUNK'D CalifornicationTV Call the Midwife Captain N and the New Super Mario World Catastrophe: Season 1- 3 Catching Milat Catfish: The TV Show Catherine Tate's Nan Charmed Chowder City on a Hill Class Claws Clique Come Fly with Me Community Condor Corporate: Season 1 Courage the Cowardly Dog Craig of the Creek Da Ali G Show DamnedTV Dance AcademyTV Dating Naked Dawson's Creek Deadtime Stories Deadwood Degrassi Desus & Mero Desus & Mero: Season 1, Episode 41 Desus & Mero: Season 1, Episode 42 Desus & Mero: Season 1, Episode 43 Desus & Mero: Season 1, Episode 44 Desus & Mero: Season 1, Episode 45 Desus & Mero: Season 1, Episode 36 Desus and Mero: Season 1, Episode 35 Detroiters Deus & Mero: Season 1, Episode 34 Deutschland Dex Hamilton - Season 1 Dexter Dexter's Laboratory Dice Doctor Doctor Doctor Foster Doctor Who Doctor Who: Season 11 Dora and Friends: Into the City! Dora the Explorer Drag Race Thailand: Season 2 Drag Race: Thailand: Season 2 Drop Dead Diva DuckTales Elementary Elena of Avalor Endangered Species: Season 1 Endangered Species: Season 2 Enemies: The President, Justice & the FBITV Episodes Escape at Dannemora Every Witch Way Ex On The Beach Ex on the Beach (UK): Seasons 2 & 3 Ex on the BeachTV Extras Eye Candy Famous in LoveTV Fangbone - Season 1 Fat Tony & CoTV Father BrownTV Fawlty TowersTV Finding Prince CharmingTV Fire Island: Season 1 Fireman SamTV Five DaughtersTV FlemingTV FrankieTV FrasierTV Friday Night Dinner: Season 5 Friday Night DinnerTV FriendsTV Frozen PlanetTV Gameface: Season 1 GameFaceTV Gavin & StaceyTV Gay for Play Game Show Starring RuPaulTV Geordie Shore: Seasons 14 - 16 Geordie ShoreTV Get Shorty: Season 3 Get Shorty: Season 3, Episode 6 Get Shorty: Season 3, Episode 7 GigolosTV Girl Meets World Go JettersTV Godfather of Harlem: Season 1, Episode 7 Godfather of Harlem: Season 1, Episode 8 Godfather of Harlem: Season 1, Episode 9 Godfather of HarlemTV Good BehaviorTV Good Cop Great Barrier Reef with David Attenborough Great Barrier ReefTV Grey's Anatomy (All Seasons) Growing Up Gracefully: Season 1 Growing Up GracefullyTV Hairy MaclaryTV Hannah Montana HannibalTV Happy ValleyTV HAPPYishTV Hart of DixieTV HeathersTV Henry Danger Hit & MissTV House Husbands House of Bond House of Lies How I Met Your Mother (All Seasons) I Am FrankieTV I Am the NightTV iCarly Ice WarsTV Idiotsitter: Season 2 Ill BehaviourTV I'm Dying Up Here ImpostersTV In the DarkTV Infinity TrainTV Informer - Season 1 Innocent: Season 1 Inside No. 9TV Inside the Human BodyTV InsomniaTV INXS : Never Tear Us Apart iZombie iZombie: Season 5 (weekly) Jack Irish Jane Eyre Japan: Earth's Enchanted Islands Johnny Bravo Johnny Test Just Another Immigrant Just Tattoo Of Us: Season 1 JustifiedTV K.C. Undercover Keeping Up AppearancesTV KiddingTV Killing Eve: Season 1 Killing EveTV Kiri Liar: Season 1 Life StoryTV Line of DutyTV Little BritainTV Little People: Season 1 Little WomenTV Live at the ApolloTV Looking for Alaska: Season 1 LoopedTV LostTV Louis Theroux: By Reason of Insanity Louis Theroux's Weird WeekendsTV Love & Hip Hop New York Love and Hate Crime Love Child Love, Nina Luke Warm Sex Luther Magic City Make It Pop: Season 1 Make It Pop: Season 1 Man in an Orange Shirt Mapp and LuciaTV Marvel's Avengers Assemble Masters of Horror Masters of Sex McLeod's Daughters MerlinTV Miracle WorkersTV MisfitsTV Molly Monster Beach - Season 1, Part 1 Mother and Son: Season 3 & 4 Mother and SonTV Mozart in the JungleTV Murder in the Bayou Murder In The Bayou: Season 1, Episode 2 Murder In The Bayou: Season 1, Episode 3 My Mad Fat DiaryTV NashvilleTV New Amsterdam: Season 1 New BloodTV Newton's LawTV No Activity No Activity U.S.: Season 3 Now ApocalypseTV Nowhere Boys: Season 1 - 3 Nowhere Boys: Season 3 Nowhere BoysTV Nowhere FastTV Nurse JackieTV OK K.O.! Let's Be HeroesTV One Night StanTV Orphan BlackTV Our Cartoon President: Season 2 Our Cartoon PresidentTV Parks and RecreationTV Party DownTV PaulaTV Paw Patrol: Mighty Pups Paw PatrolTV Peep ShowTV PEN15TV Penny DreadfulTV Perpetual Grace LTDTV Peter Rabbit Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams Pingu Planet Earth Planet Earth II Polly PocketTV Power: Season 6, Episode 2 Power: Season 6, Episode 3 Power: Season 6, Episode 4 Power: Season 6, Episode 5 Power: Season 6, Episode 6 PowerTV Preacher: Season 4, Episode 10 Preacher: Season 4, Episode 6 Preacher: Season 4, Episode 7 Preacher: Season 4, Episode 8 Preacher: Season 4, Episode 9 PreacherTV PreyTV Pride and PrejudiceTV Pulse: Season 1 Queer as FolkTV Rainbow RubyTV RakeTV Ramy: Season 1 RamyTV Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Ray DonovanTV Red DwarfTV Regular ShowTV ReignTV Rellik: Season 1 RetributionTV RevengeTV Rillington PlaceTV Ripper StreetTV RiseTV Romper Stomper Ronny Chieng International Student: Season 1 Rugrats Rugrats: Season 6 RuPaul's Drag Race All StarsTV RuPaul's Drag Race UK: Season 1, Episode 5 RuPaul's Drag Race UK: Season 1, Episode 6 RuPaul's Drag Race UK: Season 1, Episode 7 RuPaul's Drag Race UK: Season 1, Episode 8 RuPaul's Drag Race UKTV RuPaul's Drag Race: UntuckedTV RuPaul's Drag RaceTV Rusty RivetsTV Samurai Jack: Season 2 Samurai JackTV School of Rock School of Rock: Season 2 & 3 Scorpion: Season 4 ScorpionTV ScrubsTV Seachange (2019) - Season 1 SeinfeldTV SharkTV Shaun the Sheep Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps Sherlock Shimmer and Shine Sick of It Siren: Season 1 Siren: Season 2 Sleeper Cell Slugterra Slugterra: Seasons 2-4 SMILF Sonic the Hedgehog Sons of Anarchy South Park South Park - Season 22 Southcliffe Space Chickens: Season 1 Spaced SpongeBob SquarePants Spy in the Wild SS-GB Stag Star Wars Rebels Stargate Atlantis Stargate SG-1 Stargate Universe Stargate Universe: Season 1 & 2 State of Play Steven Universe Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Strike Back Stuck in the Middle Summer Camp Island Super Why! Superheroes: A Never-Ending Battle Supernatural Swedish Dicks Sweetbitter Switched at Birth Tattoo Disasters UK Teen Mom UK Teen Wolf Teenage Fairytale Dropout - Season 1 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teletubbies: Season 4 Ten Days in the Valley The Affair The Affair - Season 4 The Aliens The Amazing World of Gumball The Amazing World of Gumball: Seasons 2 - 6 The Bible The Bisexual The Bletchley Circle The Blue Planet The Bold Typ: Season 3 The Bold Type The Borgias The Bridge The Catherine Tate Show The CircuitTV The Circus: Season 4, Episode 16 The Circus: Season 4, Episode 10 The Circus: Season 4, Episode 9 The CircusTV The CollectionTV The Commons The Commons - Season 1 The DaVincibles - Season 1 The Detour The Dick Francis Thriller: The Racing Game The Ex PM: Season 2 The Ex-PM The Fixer The Flash: Season 5 The Following The Fosters The Girlfriend Experience The Golden Girls The Good Fight The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Season 2 The Handmaid's Tale The Hills The Hollowmen The Honourable WomanTV The Hunt The InbetweenersTV The InterceptorTV The IT CrowdTV The L Word: Generation Q - Season 1 premiere The L WordTV The Last O.G.: Season 2 The Last O.G.TV The Last PostTV The Last ShipTV The Legend of Korra The Lion Guard The Living and the DeadTV The Loud HouseTV The Loudest VoiceTV The Mighty BooshTV The Morph FilesTV The NannyTV The Next StepTV The O.C.TV The OctonautsTV The Office The OfficeTV The Other Guy The Other Guy - Season 2 The Other Kingdom: Season 1 The Other KingdomTV The Powerpuff GirlsTV The Powerpuff GirlsTV The ReturnedTV The RookTV The RoyalsTV The Secret of Crickley HallTV The Shadow LineTV The Spanish Princess: Season 1 The SplitTV The Thick of It The Trade The Truth About the Harry Quebert Affair *The Tudors *The Vicar of Dibley *The West WingTV *The White Princess *The White QueenTV *The Wiggles: Dance Dance *The Wrong Girl *The Wrong MansTV *The Young Ones *ThirteenTV *This CountryTV *This Is England '86TV *This Is England '88TV *Thomas & Friends *Three GirlsTV *Timmy TimeTV *Tomorrow When the War Began *Top BoyTV *Top Gear *Torchwood *Tracey Ullman's Show *Trollied *Twin Peaks *Uncle *Under the Dome *Underbelly *Underbelly Files: Chopper *Unforgiven *Unforgotten *UnREAL *Upper Middle Bogan *Upstart Crow *Vampirina *Veronica Mars *Victorious *Vida: Season 1 *Vida: Season 2 *Wallace and Gromit *War and Peace *Warriors of Liberty City *Wasted *We Bare Bears *We Bare Bears: Season 4, Part 3 *Welcome to the Wayne: Season 1 *White Dragon - Season 1 *White Famous *Who Is America? *Will & Grace *Will & Grace: Season 3, Episode 3 *Will & Grace: Season 3, Episode 4 *Will & Grace: Season 3, Episode 5 *Wolf Blood: Season 3 *Wolf Creek *Wolf Hall *Wolfblood *Wonders of Life *Wonders of the Universe *Work In Progress - Season 1 premiere *Workaholics *Wrong Man *Younger *Younger: Season 6, Episode 12 *The Wiggles: Dial E for Emma *The Meaning of Vanlife - Premiere *Catch 22: Season 1 *Fireman Sam: Season 10 *Jack Irish: Season 1 *Siesta Key: Season 1 *Tasmania - Weird and Wonderful (David Attenborough's Tasmania) *The Crossing: Season 1 Former programming 'Movies' 'TV Shows' References https://www.justwatch.com/au/provider/stan?sort_by=title&sort_asc=true https://www.finder.com.au/leaving-stan-soon Category:Lists of films by streaming service Category:Lists of television series by streaming service